The Traveller of the Stars
by Meldirieth
Summary: "When the Shadow threatens Valittor the Traveller of the Stars will wake Jumalan up. Together they will destroy the threat and will rise to heaven to take their place as gods". This is the prophecy that the Doctor must fulfil, but the Doctor does not believe in prophecies. 3rd story of "The Lonely Star" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

**The Traveller of the Stars**

**Chapter 1**

After spending a wonderful week of holiday on the paradisiacal Blanned-Beta, the Doctor headed back to Earth. Sarah and he promised Harry Sullivan they would see him after their deserved break to spend a weekend with the young Lieutenant. The three friends together again to tell their stories, Harry from the Earth and Sarah and the Doctor from the planets visited since Sullivan left the TARDIS. That was the Doctor's intention, but things do not always go as they should.

"We could go to dinner tonight Italian food. Do you like Italian food?", Sarah asked as she made some plans for the weekend.

"Yes, I like it a lot", said the Doctor, looking at the console of the TARDIS.

It was being a quiet journey until they reached an area of severe turbulence that suddenly changed the course of the ship. Sarah and the Doctor fell to the ground.

"What happened?", the girl asked as she stood.

"We have lost the balance and we have fallen", he answered rising too.

"I know that. I ask what happened to the TARDIS".

"Something has diverted her from the set route".

"And where we are heading now?", Sarah Jane asked, making herself the idea of not having dinner at an Italian with Harry and the Doctor that night.

"Apparently, we are heading to Valittor".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Owein, the valittian leader, heard a strange sound coming from outside. He called three of his best warriors and sent them to investigate. They had received threats of attack from their enemies the themnoks, and it was feared that the moment had arrived. They were not yet ready to face them. Not yet.

What warriors found just after out of their leader's hut did not seem to have anything to do with the themnoks. It was a strange blue box. From inside came out only two people, a man and a young woman, apparently unarmed.

"Hello", the Doctor greeted. "Excuse our little intrusion on your planet but we were heading to Earth and we've gone out of our way".

"Are you star travellers?", Rabri the valittian asked.

"If you want to call it, yes we are. We are travellers who have gone astray ...", the Doctor tried to tell, but Rabri interrupted him.

"You are not lost. You are here because you must be here. The prophecy is being fulfilled".

The Doctor and Sarah exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Come with us", continued the warrior. "Our leader will want to meet you".

The valittians warriors led the Doctor and Sarah to Owein's hut. Rabri told his leader what they had found in his brief expedition.

"Greetings, dear travellers. You are welcome to Valittor", Owein greeted them.

"Not very often we are welcomed so kindly on planets where we landed", Sarah Jane whispered to her friend.

"No, of course. I think they want something from us", he replied her before speaking with the valittian leader. "Greetings. My assistant and I appreciate your hospitality. You see, something has diverted our ship ..."

"Yes, I know. They have been the stars themselves which have guided you to us".

"If you excuse me, I do not think they have been the stars. I have been travelling a long time and they have never diverted me from my path".

"Because they had never had to do it… Until now. These are difficult times for Valittor, and we were awaiting your arrival. So it is written".

"Where? Can I read it? I love reading".

"Rabri, take our guests to Janika's hut. She will talk them about Jumalan".

Rabri bowed to his leader and led the Doctor and Sarah to another nearby hut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Janika was not in her hut: she was in what seemed to be someone's humble hut converted into a small temple dedicated, judging by the decoration of its walls, to the cult of the stars praying to a gold bracelet located on a small altar, when she heard knocking. The woman got up and went to open to visitors. It was Rabri the warrior and two people she had never seen before but had waited a long time. She bowed to the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

"Greetings, travellers. Let me introduce myself: my name is Janika, priestess and prophetess of the valittian people. You are welcome to Jumalan's home".

"Thank you", they said simultaneously.

"Sit down, please. Are you hungry? I will bring you something to eat", she said while beckoning to a girl to ask a small lunch for their guests.

The Doctor and Sarah were increasingly convinced that they were wrong of people. They sat on chairs that Janika had pointed and thanked the food that the girl served them.

"Many thanks for your hospitality", Sarah said.

"It is the least we can do for the envoys of the stars".

"Yes of course. Why is all this?" the Doctor asked.

"Your arrival was written. The valittian people have been waiting for generations".

"Waiting for us? Why?", he inquired.

"Because you will help the valittians to expel the themnoks from our planet".

"Themnoks ... Are we talking about the inhabitants of Themnosk-9?".

"Yes, we are", Janika replied.

"Who are these themnoks" Sarah Jane asked.

"They are nomads who need absorb energy from other living being to survive. Over time all the vital energy that owns the occupied planet is consumed; the flora, the fauna, the native inhabitants, the same core of the planet... They turn the invaded planets into mere lifeless rocks. Themnosk-9 is not their planet, but their spaceship".

"And since they settled on their last planet they have fixed Valittor as their target. When they finish with the energy of that poor planet they will come for us".

"But why Valittor? It's a small planet, and I do not think that take a hundred years to consume all your energy".

Janika went to the altar and showed the gold bracelet.

"Jumalan has the answer".

"Who or what is Jumalan?" the Doctor asked.

"Jumalan was a warrior of our tribe who lived two hundred and fifty years ago", Rabri said.

"Two hundred and fifty years ago a star fell on our planet. Our leader sent Jumalan and other four warriors to inspect the impact site. There they found the fallen star. It seemed cold. Jumalan approached and touched it, and when he did, his body became light and was absorbed by his bracelet", Janika said without taking her eyes from the bracelet. "Just at that moment the themnoks gave their warning that Valittor would be the next planet which they would invade".

"What happened?" Sarah asked, fascinated with the story.

Janika continued.

"I was one of the warriors who accompanied Jumalan that day. When the bracelet fell to the ground I picked it up, and I felt great energy entering my body. For a moment I lost consciousness, and when I recovered, my companions told me that I had said these words: When the Shadow threatens Valittor the Traveller of the Stars will wake Jumalan up. Together they will destroy the threat and will rise to heaven to take their place as gods".

She paused before continuing.

"That day we understood everything: that star was sent by the gods to protect us from the invaders, and Jumalan was chosen among us to carry out the mission becoming one with the star. When he finishes it he will return to his rightful place".

"It is a fascinating history, but I doubt that a bracelet of two hundred and fifty years can save you from your enemies", the Doctor said.

"That is where you come in, Traveller of Stars: you will wake Jumalan up and will fight with him".

The Doctor looked at her sceptically, but Sarah seemed to believe a little the woman's words.

"Were you there the day Jumalan touched the star? How long do your people live?".

Janika smiled at her.

"My people do not usually live more than sixty years, and I am almost two hundred seventy five years old. The star of Jumalan has prolonged my life, besides giving me the gift of prophecy".

The Doctor looked at the woman. Janika looked to be no more than sixty years old; however she said she had lived more than two hundred. The Doctor knew that people often lied. It was quite possible this woman was invented this story.

"With prophecy or not the fact is that you are threatened. Rabri, I would like to talk to your leader", the Doctor said.

The Doctor and Rabri went to the temple door.

"Wait here, Sarah. It will be just a moment".

She observed the Doctor while he left with the warrior.

"Now you show yourself sceptical, Traveller, but when the time comes you will fulfil the prophecy", Janika shouted from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are the themnoks announcing their arrival?", the Doctor asked Owain.

"Yes, Traveller. Our enemies are sending telepathic messages to Janika and me. They can land at any time".

"It is not normal that the themnoks warn before invading a planet".

"What do you mean by that?".

"They may want something from you, something more than your vital energy".

The valittian leader remained thoughtful.

"What can the themnoks want from us? To their eyes we should be a subspecies".

From the top of his tower the lookout saw a ship landing on top of a hill not far away. Quickly he sounded the alarm and a warrior ran towards the Owain's hut.

"They have landed, boss! The themnoks have landed! They are on the Anukt Hill".

"Quick, Traveller", said Owain. "You must wake Jumalan up".

"Not so quick, Owain. First I want to know what the themnoks want of Valittor".

"But is not it obvious? They want our energy! It is what they do".

"But they choose larger planets that can provide them food for centuries. Valittor is just an appetizer for them".

"What do you suggest we do then? Let them suck us our life?".

"I will go talk to them. I want to know why they are here".

"I will send my best men with you", Owain said looking at Rabri.

"I will go alone and unarmed. I do not want them see me as a threat".

"Without you Jumalan cannot wake. I will not let you go unprotected to the enemy ship. Rabri will go with you".

"Can I refuse?" the Doctor asked.

"No, you cannot".

"All right then. Come on, Rabri".

The Doctor was about to leave the hut when he heard Owain's voice behind him.

"If you have not returned in an hour I will send my warriors to fetch you".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarah was in the temple of Jumalan increasingly restless as every time the Doctor was going without her. He had said he just wanted talk with Owain, but the Doctor had a gift for attracting trouble, especially when he was alone.

"It must be wonderful to travel through outer space and see the stars. My people can only dream about them". The speaker was Mena, the young assistant of Janika.

"Yeah, well, dreaming is fine but I prefer to keep my feet on the ground", Sarah said the girl.

"They are weird words for a traveller of the stars", Janika said. "But you are not so different from us".

"What do you mean?", Sarah asked puzzled.

"As Mena says, my people can only dream about the stars, and you are travelling through space chasing the loneliest one".

"I am not chasing anything", the journalist said.

Janika smiled without believing in the words of Sarah.

"The loneliest star in the sky is also the brightest. But beware: You will be fine while you do not reach it; because When you touch it, it will burn you", said Janika.

"Is it a prophecy?" Sarah asked mockingly.

"It is an advice", replied the priestess.

The three women heard rowdy voices outside. Mena leaned out the door to ask what was happening.

"The themnoks have landed and the Traveller has gone to meet them with Rabri", a farmer said.

"But Jumalan is still here! He is not ready! The Traveller is in danger!", the girl cried panicked.

"Doctor!", Sarah exclaimed willing to go to meet the Doctor, although she did not know where he was.

"Stay here, girl. The Traveller is not in danger. He will wake Jumalan up and Jumalan is here".

Sarah nodded and went back into the temple. The journalist saw Janika was looking at her with a funny smile on her face. Now she knew what the priestess meant: her lonely star was the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor and Rabri reached the top of the Anukt Hill where the themnok spaceship was. All around there was no one; no one had yet left the interior of Themnosk-9, so the Doctor thought there was still time to talk with their leader. They both approached the main gate.

"Hello!? Can anyone hear me?!", the Doctor asked.

He did not expect anyone opened the gate. His intention was to use his sonic screwdriver to open it and once inside apologizing for the breaking and entering, but it was not necessary: the main gate opened and two themnoks guards (tall men with pale blue skin and long golden hair) came out armed with what the Doctor identified as blaster guns. The Doctor sincerely wished to avoid confrontation of the valittians and their invaders. The swords of the natives cannot deal with blaster weapons.

"Who are you and what do you want?" one of the guards asked.

"I am the Doctor and this is Rabri the valittian. We want to talk with your leader peacefully. Look, I am not armed", The Time Lord said turning on himself for the guards saw that he really had not any weapon. The guards looked at Rabri. "He will not use his weapon, I promise".

Rabri nodded as he looked at the two guards furiously. One of the themnoks entered the ship and within minutes came back with the two strangers.

"Dirdros, our leader, will see you now".

The Doctor and Rabri were taken to a room full of armed guards. In the middle of the room a tall and regal young man was waiting for them.

"Greetings. You are welcome to Themnosk-9".

The Doctor bowed to the leader.

"Greetings, Dirdros. We came to talk with you".

"I did not expect that the Time Lords acted in defence of a small planet", Dirdros said.

The Doctor looked at him surprised.

"You cannot hide what you are, Doctor. Not to us".

"I do not act on behalf of the Time Lords. They do not care about this small planet. In fact, I want to know why you have come here. I do not think it supply you much food".

"We did not come here to feed ourselves, Doctor. We have come to take back what belongs to us".

"Nothing here belongs to you," said Rabri. The Doctor gestured the warrior to shut him up.

"We had a big rock on which we store energy to provide us with the necessary food during our travels. Some natives of the last planet in which we settled decided to attack our spaceship and threw our big rock into the space, which eventually fell in Valittor".

"The star of Jumalan" the Doctor said. "The star that fell on this planet was the pantry of the themnoks".

Rabri moved himself uneasily at the thought of the star was false.

"Do you know what happened to our rock, Doctor?" Dirdros asked.

"A boy touched it and his body was absorbed by his bracelet".

"Our rock is prepared to release the energy we need with our touch. A mere mortal is not ready to receive the energy released. His body would end becoming pure energy and his bracelet would do of store for this energy".

"So if someone puts that bracelet on ...", the Doctor began to say.

"He will become the receiver of a huge amount of energy, the same happened to the valittian boy. No mortal can withstand that".

"Lie! Do not listen to them, Traveller. They want Jumalan's power for themselves", Rabri exclaimed.

The Doctor ignored Rabri.

"Dirdros, if we give you the bracelet will you leave Valittor?"

"Yes. This planet could sustain us barely a century".

"No! We will never give them Jumalan!".

"Rabri, calm down. If we give them the bracelet your people will not be harmed", the Doctor said trying to reason with the warrior.

"And then what? They will invade another planet that will leave without life until there is no planet in the universe".

"The universe is infinite. Sooner or later they will land on a planet whose people can face with them, but trust me: it is not Valittor".

"Yes it is! Jumalan protects us".

"Jumalan has brought the themnoks here".

"We will never give you Jumalan!".

Rabri drew his sword and pounced on Dirdros, but just before he could touch him he was disintegrated by the gun of one of the leader's guards.

"Stupid fanatic", the Doctor said.

"One hour, Doctor. You have an hour to do the rest of the valittians enter reason before going to look for the bracelet".

The Doctor bowed to the themnok leader again and left the ship silently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The themnoks killed Rabri! The Traveller has returned alone!".

These were the words that the three women heard from inside the temple. Sarah opened the door and asked the first farmer who was passing.

"Where is the Doctor now?".

"The Traveller has returned to the hut of our leader, but has lost Rabri in the themnosk spaceship".

Without losing a moment Sarah ran towards Owain's hut followed by Janika and Mena.

"What you ask is impossible, Traveller. We will not hand over Jumalan", said the leader.

"It is the only option, Owain. I am not willing to allow a futile conflict for a pantry".

At that time the women entered the hut. Sarah was glad to see the Doctor unharmed.

"Doctor, you are fine. When I heard that Rabri was killed I thought you'd be hurt", Sarah said putting her hand on the arm of the Doctor, whose lips drew a faint smile on his face.

"I am alright, Sarah. Do not worry about me".

The valittian leader continued.

"Rabri has died before your eyes, Traveller. What else you need to realize the evil that themnoks hide?".

"Rabri has died because he was hostile. If he had stayed still as I said he would be alive now".

"And for you the best solution to this conflict is renouncing the only one who can protect us".

"This is to give back what belongs to them: their energy reserve, which is now the gold bracelet".

"From the moment Jumalan became one with the star that power no longer belongs to the themnoks".

"Your people will be killed if you do not listen to me. Your weapons cannot defend you from the blasters".

"Perhaps our weapons cannot protect us, but Jumalan can!".

"Owain ..."

The valittian leader gestured to two of his soldiers who were in the hut at that time.

"The themnoks have duped the mind of the Traveller. Lock him in the temple! Jumalan will return his sanity".

"No! Owain, in half an hour you will be attacked if you don't do what I say!", the Doctor said while the two warriors took him to the force out of the hut and took him to the temple followed by Sarah, Mena and Janika.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor was locked in the temple with the three women explaining them what Dirdros had said him, hoping that Janika would listen to him more than Owain did.

"So, that bracelet is just the food larder of the themnoks", Sarah asked.

"Exactly", the Doctor replied.

"But that would mean that Jumalan, his star, the prophecy ... are all lies", Mena said. Her face was that of a child who has been told that Santa Claus does not exist.

The Doctor felt sorry for that girl, but he had to make them see reason.

"That is why you must hand over the bracelet. You are protecting a lie".

"I am not protecting a lie", Janika said. "I am protecting my twin brother".

"Is he your brother?", Sarah asked.

"Yes: Jumalan is my twin brother. Doctor, if what you say is true I will not allow my brother be 'devoured' by the themnoks".

Janika referred to him as Doctor, not as traveller: it was a proof that the old woman believed his words, but she was not willing to give the themnoks what they wanted. The Time Lord went to the altar to examine closely the bracelet. Maybe if he told the priestess that there was no trace of her brother she would agree to hand it over. With the tip of his finger the Doctor touched the bracelet gently, and in so doing he felt all the stored energy along his entire body. He felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground if not for Sarah Jane, who quickly grabbed him by his waist helping him stay up.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Extraordinary... Jumalan must have been a warrior with a very strong mind. His conscience is still alive inside the bracelet".

"Have you seen my brother?", Janika asked.

"I have felt him", the Doctor answered.

"Now you understand why I do not want to give the bracelet to the themnoks".

"His own mind is capable of controlling all the energy stored in the bracelet ... it was he who diverted my TARDIS of her route and brought me here".

"He wants you free him to save his people and become the god who he deserves to be", Mena said happy to know that Jumalan was real.

The Doctor shook his head.

"He wants to die. Being locked in an ornamental item is no life for a warrior as powerful as himself. He wants someone puts on the bracelet and release him from captivity, but the one who does it will die with him".

"And has he brought us here for you die with him? What kind of hero is he?" Sarah asked.

"He put his people into this mess, so he wants to save them before die, Sarah, and for it needs someone who can put up with all that powerful energy, but no mortal body can do it for long. Maybe he expected that I, as Time Lord, will be able to put up with that power enough time to drive away the themnoks".

"That prophecy was invented by him?", Sarah asked again.

"It was. So, with the valittians waiting for the Traveller of Stars, he achieved nobody touched the bracelet and died immediately. Your brother has a very creative mind", he told Janika. The priestess smiled.

"Do you still want to give the bracelet to Dirdros? Although Jumalan is not the chosen of the gods has been kept alive over the years to protect us from the themnoks", Janika said.

"If I could separate Jumalan's awareness of the energy that Dirdros and his men are looking, I could hand over the bracelet and free your brother ..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The hour given to the Doctor to return the bracelet had over. Dirdros gathered his army and marched towards the valittian village where they used their blasters to shoot anyone who dared stand in their way, whether soldier or villager. A warrior managed to plunge his sword into the body of an invader, but he absorbed all the energy of his attacker recovering himself this way from his fatal wound and ending the life of the unfortunate warrior. The casualties that were caused by the valittians were sparse compared with those caused by the themnoks.

Dirdros reached Owain's hut, where the valittian leader was waiting outside.

"We have come for what is ours, valittian. Give it to us and we will leave peacefully. Do not continue putting your men in danger".

"We are a proud people, themnok. We are not afraid to die for defend our planet", Owain said.

"Where do you hide the bracelet?", Dirdros asked.

"I will never tell you!", Owain said throwing himself at the themnok leader.

Dirdros did not fire his weapon; he dodged Owain's attacks without attacking him. The themnok leader grabbed Owain's arm. He just needed that to leave the valittian without a drop of vital energy in his body. The intruder dropped the inert arm of Owain and kept looking for the gold bracelet through the village.

On hearing the cries of war (and pain) of the people who were outside, the guards of the temple came to defend Jumalan and the Traveller. They had no chance to attack. Dirdros disintegrated them with his weapon as soon as they put a foot outside the hut.

"Damn it! Not yet", the Doctor exclaimed with the sonic screwdriver in his hand. He had just given to the solution of the problem but the themnok had arrived before he could release Jumalan's awareness from the bracelet. "Sarah, I want you three hide yourselves as best you can".

"And what will you do?", the girl asked.

The Doctor did not answer. He went outside the temple and stood in front of Dirdros.

"The bracelet is in there, isn't it, Doctor?".

"Stop this attack, Dirdros. I will give you the bracelet, but I still need some more time".

"We gave you your time and it has already spent. It is late".

"Do not tell a Time Lord he has no time".

"Let me go in, Doctor", Dirdros said quietly.

"No!".

"You asked for it".

The themnok leader struck Doctor's head with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the ground. Then, with a relaxed pace, he went to the temple entrance.

"Doctor!", Sarah cried, who had been watching the scene. "Quick, hide yourselves!", she told Janika and Mena.

"What are you going to do?", the old woman asked.

"I am a traveller of the stars too, right?", she replied.

Sarah Jane took the gold bracelet from the altar and held it to her wrist.

"Sorry, Doctor", she said just before putting it on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dirdros entered the temple and was greeted by a young woman whose body glowed with a white light. He turned his gaze to her arm and saw she was wearing the bracelet.

"What did you do, stupid girl", he asked Sarah-Jumalan.

"My name is Jumalan, protector of Valittor, and I am going to fulfil my prophecy. I have woken up, now you will sleep ... forever", said the valittian warrior. The Sarah Jane Smith's voice never sounded so menacing.

And having said that, from the hands of Sarah gushed light rays that reached the themnok's body, making him explode. Jumalan gave him more energy than his body could handle.

The Doctor went in the temple and saw the remains of Dirdros scattered on the floor. He did not believe his eyes. It was happening what he wanted to avoid. He looked at Sarah, looked at her wrist, and pain and helplessness took possession of his two hearts.

"Oh, Sarah Jane", he said taking his hand closer the girl's face, but without touching her.

"I have a mission to fulfil. Stay here with the women, Doctor. Do not fear; I will protect you".

"I go with you. I will protect Sarah", the Doctor said with mournful voice.

Jumalan left the temple followed by the Doctor, throwing his deadly energy beams to each themnok he saw on his way, which in this way they shared the same fate as their leader. The invaders tried to destroy him with their blaster guns, but the valittian created a barrier that protected him and the Doctor of the disintegrating effects of the guns. Soon the themnoks escaped to the Anukt Hill, to their ship, and Jumalan headed in the same direction with quiet step.

The Doctor and the warrior stopped when they saw Themnosk-9 take off.

"They surrender. You won, Jumalan", the Doctor said hoping not to see more of those horrible deaths.

"Not yet", the valittian replied raising his arms and accumulating a lot of energy in his hands.

"Wait ... what are you doing?", the Doctor asked with horror.

"I have saved Valittor, now I will save the universe".

"Stop it! You have caused too many deaths, do not commit genocide too!", the Doctor said trying to grab Sarah's body to prevent the slaughter.

He failed. He felt a sharp pain throughout his body when he tried to touch his friend that released the deadly power against the themnok spaceship, which exploded killing all on board immediately.

The Doctor was horrified: horrified by the deaths of the warriors on both sides that he could have avoided. Horrified by the genocide committed by the one who promised to be a saviour, and especially horrified because Jumalan used to carry out his slaughter the body of the sweet and compassionate Sarah Jane Smith.

"Now it is all over", Jumalan said watching how the fragments of Themnosk-9 fell down to the ground. "It is time to rise to heaven".

"Yes, you are free. But leave Sarah", said the Doctor bleak.

"The process has already started, I cannot stop it. Sorry Doctor: Your friend is coming with me".

"No!"

Ignoring the pain produced by the touch of that warehouse of pure energy that was his friend, the Doctor grabbed Sarah and tried to remove the bracelet to the force. Every second that remained clinging to her was torture for the Time Lord, but he had seen too much death and destruction in one day and was unwilling to see Sarah Jane die too.

He got take away the bracelet to the girl just before it emanated a blinding white light that plunged him into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The themnoks are surrendering. Stop it, do not commit genocide ... No!".

The Doctor opened his eyes. He had had a horrible nightmare, or that is what he would have liked, that it had just been a bad dream.

He was in one of the huts, lying on a bed on an uncomfortable straw mattress. Beside him he saw Mena, who had come when she heard him shout to see how he was. The girl took a small towel and wiped the sweat from the gallifreyan's forehead.

"Where am I?", the Doctor asked.

"In Janika's hut. Some peasants found you unconscious hugged Sarah and they brought you here".

"What happened?" the Doctor inquired still groggy.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled: Jumalan has saved us and has risen to heaven. Now he is a god", the girl replied.

The Doctor sat up suddenly in bed with scared expression on his face.

"Where is Sarah?".

Mena moved aside to expose the bed that was next to the Doctor's. Sarah slept in it, apparently unharmed. The Doctor got up and went to her, taking the hand of his young friend in his. Her touch was warm and painless.

On having felt the Doctor's hand with hers the journalist's eyes opened slowly.

"Sarah", the doctor said smiling.

"Doctor ...? Doctor!" She took his arm weakly. "Are you alright?".

"Me?", the Doctor asked puzzled.

Sarah nodded.

"What is the last thing you remember?".

"A themnok hit you in your head and you fainted. Then I took the bracelet and ... I put it on... then I do not remember anything else".

The Doctor's relief to see his friend alive was intensified by knowing that she was unaware of acts of Jumalan and could not remember them.

"Doctor, are you angry with me?", Sarah asked.

"Angry? Why?".

"I know you wanted to give the bracelet to the themnoks, but you stayed out of combat. They came for us and I wanted to protect Mena and Janika".

"I am not angry, Sarah. You are a good girl; you did all you could do. I am very proud of you".

Sarah smiled at her friend, who was still holding her hand affectionately.

"How are Janika and Mena?" the girl asked.

"Mena is fine. She has been taking care of us, but I have not seen Janika", he said looking around to see if he saw the old woman.

Mena came out of another room and gestured to the Doctor to go with her.

"Stay here and rest" The Doctor said Sarah. "I am going to see what Mena wants".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the other room Mena was beside the bed on which lay the body of Janika. The Doctor, after checking that the old woman was not breathing, asked the girl.

"What happened? Were the themnoks?".

Mena shook her head.

"We were both hidden together as Sarah told us when we saw a big flash of light near the Anukt hill. Before I knew it Janika had collapsed lifeless on the ground".

"I see: Jumalan's energy kept his sister alive in order that she protected the bracelet. When it all was released Janika, who had lived much more than she should, died".

"Jumalan has risen to heaven as a god and Janika will be there with him forever", the girl said with a solemn voice.

"Mena ... Do you still think that Jumalan is a god?", the Doctor asked.

"You have taught me the truth about Jumalan, Doctor. Janika said me I had to believe in your words, but many people have died trying to protect the bracelet with the belief that he would wake up and save our planet. I will not tell the relatives of the deceased that they have lost their loved ones for a man who condemned us to this invasion and now he is simply dead. Furthermore, Jumalan finally saved us. What is wrong with people believing he is a god?".

"He is not a god. That 'star' turned his body into a bomb about to explode, and he almost does in Sarah's body", the Doctor said visibly angry with the warrior.

"She was supposed to would rise to heaven with him ... she would die with him ... How was she saved?", asked Mena.

The Doctor looked down and smiled.

"She wants me very much", it was his answer.

"Do not worry, Doctor. I will not allow the worship of Jumalan gets out of control. I will say the people that he wants us to move forward, to prosper. Together we will rebuild the village under the gaze of Jumalan the Saviour".

"Jumalan the Genocidal would be the most appropriate", the Doctor said quietly.

"Okay. I will not try to make you change your opinion about Jumalan, but let my people think that from this misfortune has come something good", Mena said putting her hand on the Doctor's.

He nodded and left the room to see Sarah.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What are you doing up Sarah?", the Doctor asked to see his friend out of bed.

"I will recover myself better on Earth, where the bracelets are harmless, with my friends in a good Italian restaurant", she said.

"Are you alright to get to the TARDIS?".

"Perfectly", said Sarah, who in attempting to step forward lost her balance slightly.

The Doctor offered his arm to his friend and they left together the Janika's hut.

The way back to the TARDIS took a little longer than they expected, not because Sarah was too weak to walk, but because the valittians were going to meet the travellers to thank them for their help. Although the Doctor thanked displays of affection they made him feel uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright? You are very quiet", Sarah asked once they had left people behind.

"Yeah, I am fine. Do not worry about me".

"What happened when Jumalan entered my body?".

"Let's say he not only saved Valittor, but also the entire universe".

"I understand", Sarah said looking down.

That is why her friend was so serious: no matter the evil that a race can do in the universe. For the Doctor nothing justifies genocide.

"If we had not landed here, what would have happened?", Sarah asked.

"Probably the themnoks would have annihilated the valittians", he replied.

"It means one of the two races would die anyway today".

"Yes".

"The themnoks were an immediate danger to the universe, while still will take years and years until the valittians build a spaceship. This may have been the best, although Jumalan has done wrong", Sarah said trying to make the Doctor feel a little better.

"And the valittians believe he is a god ... I hope they do not mention you in their ridiculous worship", the Doctor said quietly, but high enough for Sarah could hear him.

"Everyone needs to believe in something or someone. It is what gives meaning to our existence", Sarah said.

"Really? What do you believe in, Sarah?".

"I believe in you"

"Well, I am superior to most of species, but I am not a god", the Doctor said.

"No, but you are my best friend. You are always there when I need you. I should have died with Jumalan and yet I am safe and sound, and I know it is because of you", she said smiling at her friend.

The Doctor smiled slightly. It is true that he tried to save the girl even at the risk of his own life, but it was she who, feeling his pain and suffering, expelled Jumalan from her body sending him back to the bracelet.

Yes ... It was she and not Jumalan who told him that would protect him. Sarah saved him even without being aware of it.

"What about you, Doctor? What do you believe in?".

The Doctor looked at the journalist and grinned.

"I believe in you".

The End


End file.
